


Siblings Of Blood And Void

by Snivy2servine



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hollow Knight - Freeform, Spoilers, The Vessel, after dream no more ending, alternative ending, alternative universe, alternative universe after ending, hollow knight spoilers, moth x vessel, non Canon, spoilers for hollow knight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snivy2servine/pseuds/Snivy2servine
Summary: After the Dream No More Ending Hornet wakes up to find a cracked shell and a void creature in front of her, one that she recognizes. also finding the bodies of the pure vessel and a small moth the knight wonders what is going to happen.basically a Deepnest Queen, the savoir of Hallownest find their sibling and have adventures through out Hallownest





	1. Reunion

Hornet picked up the shell of their former sibling. She knew they would have to die in order to save the world but it still somewhat pained her to see them go. Every orange thing in the temple was now back to it’s grey colour. 

‘Is it really all over.’ she thought to herself still looking at the shell of the little ghost. Hornet quickly turned around when hearing a noisecoming from behind her. She dropped the shell, which luckily didn’t break any further, as she grabbed hold of her nail.

She dropped the nail as she saw the creature in front of her, a small creature with bright white eyes and a black body. It was floating above her, she recognized the creature as soon as she saw those white eyes. “Little Ghost, is that you.” She was still looking at the creature as it gave a small nod.

They started looking for their shell, but was a little sad noticing that it was broken. Hornet noticed this. “We could probably get this fixed, it broke when you stopped the infection.” Ghost picked up the two halves of the shell, maybe the mask maker could fix it somehow. 

“Ghost, what happened to the other vessel creature.” Hornet asked the small void creature who looked up at her, they told her what happened inside it’s head and how the infection was possibly still a good bug. 

Hornet looked around while listening to the small creature, until she saw it. “Ghost come here!” She shouted from across the temple to Ghost, who flew right next to her, shell still in its hands while looking at the former vessel lying on the ground, beside it was a very small little moth.

The shell was dropped the third time this day. Both creatures were still alive and breathing, Ghost was freaking out over the small moth, while Hornet was trying to figure what was going on. “Little Ghost you need to calm down.” She said trying to grab it’s shoulder.

They then explained that the small moth was the radiance, the creature that causes the infection and that their father trapped so that he could rule Hallownest. Hornet listened to all of this and wasn’t full surprised about their father. 

She went to look at the small moth, it was around the size of Ghost, but was very bright, it had 3 little horns on its head and had white fur. Its eyes were closed along with the Vessel. 

“Well little Ghost what should we do with these creatures?” She looked back at her friend who was grabbing their shell from the floor. Hornet looked at this and decided to help. “Here, give me your shell.” Ghost handed her the shell, then she wrapped string around the outside of the helmet. 

It wasn’t great and they still couldn’t wear it, but it would be easy to hold it in one piece now. “There.” Ghost gave her a look of confusion. “Guess you didn’t listen to me when I said I wasn’t that cold.” She looked at her younger sibling. 

Ghost said that maybe they could bring them to Dirtmouth, since it was the safest location in Hallownest until the infection is fully gone. Hornet nodded and took the Vessel while Ghost took the small Radiance and carried them outside and into Dirtmouth.


	2. Dirtmouth

Ghost could tell everything was going back to normal as they left the temple, there were no squishy orange things anymore, and some of the bugs stopped attacking them all together.

There was also some new bugs at dirtmouth as well. They all looked like bugs from the crossroads down below, it was a great thing to see. 

Elderbug quickly noticed his friend and his broken shell that he was trying to hold, while also holding the goddess. “Here friend let me help you.” Elderbug told them while grabbing the shell that was about to fall again.

“Now where did you find these two?” He asked Ghost while looking at the Vessel and the small moth. Hornet replied “At the temple of the black egg after Ghost here saved everyone from the infection.” She was panting a little after carrying the giant vessel, she wasn’t used to carrying prey this big. 

“I see well put them on this bench next to me.” Ghost nodded and put the moth on the bench and sat next to her, healing them at the same time. Hornet put the vessel on the ground, she was way too exhausted to pick them up again and put them on the bench.

“So is the infection really gone.” Elderbug looked at the huntress, Ghost flew in between them both and nodded, Elderbug seemed happy knowing this. “So it’s safe to go around Hallownest again.” to which Ghost nodded again. 

“And you saved it, maybe I looked to far into the darkness I couldn’t even see if there was happiness and hope. Thank you.” Elderbug looked kindly at Ghost. “Little Ghost.” they turned to see Hornet. “I’m going back to Deepnest, so I can check on the spiders, since Mother is gone.” Ghost flew in front of their friend and gave her a hug, much to her surprise.  
They then looked at the huntress, and asked to come with her. “No little ghost you have to stay here and watch our sibling.” Hornet wanted them to come but someone needed to watch that vessel and moth. “Well I could watch them until you get back, I don’t really need to go anywhere anyway.” Elderbug chimed in. 

Ghost then hugged the old bug, thanking him and telling him that they’ll be back before night. After all they wanted to be there to see if their sibling would wake up at all. 

Ghost and Hornet then helped Elderbug bring the Vessel and the moth into his small home, it wasn’t very big but if they woke up they would be in a safe room anyway. 

“Come Ghost.” Hornet said walking into the stag station, with Ghost following close behind. The old stag was already there when they got down the elevator. Hornet also made sure to grab the shell, as she knew someone that could possibly fix it.

“Greeting old friend, seems you brought someone else with with you today.” the stag commented, looking at the huntress. Ghost nodded. “And I hope you are ok as well, seeing as your shell is gone. Ghost nodded telling him that they are fine. The Stag then continued. “also I have good news, more bugs wish to use the Stagways which is great.

After getting on and telling the stag to go to Deepnest, Ghost talked about how they saved the world and that the infection is gone. 

“That’s great to hear.” Suddenly another ring of a bell was heard as soon as they were dropped off. “Well I should go, even since the infection started to leave more bugs want to use the stag ways.” The stag said before leaving Ghost and Hornet alone at the Deepnest station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to continue this little story since so far it's been a lot of fun to write, and thanks for the kudos it makes me want to continue this story.
> 
> Also if you have any comments or anything that can help me write this story better please let me know


	3. Deepnest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost and Hornet to go Deepnest, Hornet wishes to see someone and Ghost decides to tag along with her.

They continued on from the Deepnest station and headed towards the beast's den. Ghost was shivering, being a little scared of some spiders and after the last time they went there wasn’t exactly pleasant. 

“If you’re so scared why did you come.” Ghost looked at her in confusion. “You think I can’t tell when bugs are scared, you’re shaking.” She pointed at them. Ghost then realized that they were and told her they were scared of some spiders. “Well hopefully now they aren’t going to be so deadly.” She told them before going out of the station. 

Ghost followed after the huntress, making sure to grip their nail ready for battle in case something happened, but to their surprise nothing happened. 

They found Hornet talking to some of the deeplings that they recorded in their journal, and soon felt guilty for hurting so many bugs. 

Ghost went up to the huntress, and to their surprise she seemed very happy. “No little hunters, I’m not the Queen.” She was talking to them, and holding them in her hand. Ghost couldn’t exactly tell but it’s looks like they were calling her Queen. 

Hornet noticed them walking up to her. “Oh little Ghost you’re here, I thought you’d be to scared to come.” She sounded happy, which put Ghost off a bit, they were used to a cold Hornet. The deeplings noticed Ghost, and soon started to climb them. 

Ghost started freaking out asking Hornet to take the deep hunters off of them, they could handle being near spiders, but not touched by spiders, especially after what happened last time, being trapped in the giant web. Hornet just laughed at the bug freaking out before calling the deeplings back.

“Deeplings why you are as energetic as I remember.” She said as they climbed her mask. Ghost was still a little shaken up from being jumped on by spiders. “Now go find some of the Deep hunters, i’m only here to see someone.” Hornet said, seeing the small spiders sulk before going back to the giant web next to them. 

Ghost asked who Hornet was here to see. “Well I wish to see two different people little ghost.” Hornet said as she jumped off the bridge and into the water. Ghost was wondering why they ever wanted to come with her in the first place, as they jumped after her, and into the dark water below.

The water was cold when Ghost finally made it to shore, they then heard talking from the cave entrance in front of them, one was Hornet’s the other they couldn’t really reconize. Walking closer and closer to the voices he saw Hornet talking to a large bug inside the wall.

“My dear you remind me so much of your mother, but you are much to cold sometimes, how will you ever be Queen if you won’t be kind towards your subjects.” the creature then held Hornet’s face. “Though it is nice to see you again, I was beginning to worry that you were lost to the infection just like most of the other spiders.” Hornet looked up at the bug. 

“Well I’m not midwife, you don’t have to worry about me, I am a huntress after all.” Hornet then hugged the bug. Ghost then made a noise startling the both of them. Hornet grabbed her nail and the midwife became excited.

“Well I guess I get lunch early then.” Ghost then appeared out of the shadows, Hornet quickly put down her nail. “Sorry, but you’ll have to wait for the deep hunters for that.” “Oh alright, but why didn’t you attack it dear.” She asked the huntress. “Well this is my sibling, and the savour of Hallownest.” 

“So this is one of the Pale Kings children, just the princesses half sibling, I thought only one was alive, the pure vessel.” Ghost then told her about the vessel and that they saved Hallownest from the infection. “Well I suppose I won’t eat you then, even though I would love to.” She pouted and looked at Hornet. 

“So dear, when are you going to become Queen like your mother.” the midwife turned to Hornet. Ghost got excited, asking the midwife about Hornet being Queen. “Hornet is that what you are called, it does have a good ring to it.” the midwife told her. “Also you know full well Deepnest needs a queen in order to survive fully, without one it’s chaos.” Hornet looked at the midwife. “Well how do you know it’ll be chaos.” She asked.

“Well it’s happened before dear, most of the spiders went mad to the infection ever since your mother had become a seal.” The midwife said calmly. Ghost asked Hornet why she didn’t want to be Queen. “Well little Ghost, it’s not that simple, I don’t feel worthy and I would have to stay here.” the midwife laughed. “You don’t have to stay here all the time, you can still hunt and explore, you only have to come every once in a while to make sure everything is in order.”

Ghost also reminded Hornet about something, that she deserves to be Queen, after all without her Hallownest would still be stuck with the infection. “I guess you are right little Ghost.” the midwife the spoke. “Tell me dear, who is the leader of Hallownest since the King is gone now.” Hornet looked at her puzzled. “There hasn’t be one for years midwife.” 

“Well maybe you should change that fact.” She said looking over at Ghost. “Despite the fact I don’t care about his or her kin, this one did save Hallownest.” Hornet looked at Ghost, it was true that they held the King’s Brand, so it would be possible for them to become the next ruler.

After awhile of talking Ghost and Hornet said farewell to the midwife, and continued on their journey. Hornet took Ghost to see someone who she thinks could help with their broken shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you guys for 200 hits, this was just a small story I wrote and I'm happy people seem to be enjoying it.
> 
> Again if anyone has any feedback since I'm not much of a author but more of a artist if anyone has any feedback it is appreciated.
> 
> and just thanks for reading I plan to get new chapters out when I can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Archive Of Our Own fan fiction and I'm sorry if it's not that great, but I'm going to try and make a good story that fans of Hollow Knight will enjoy. This is also what I would think would happen after the dream no more ending no matter if it's canon or not.
> 
> Also if you have any feedback it would be appreciated I want to create good fan fictions and need to know what I'm doing wrong.


End file.
